Blood Traitor
by IceQueenForLife
Summary: A night out in the forbidden forest causes a friend to fall. Sherlolly and friendship stuff. Enjoy. :)


**Hello so yeah I know I should be updating my other story, but this just wouldn't leave my head. That and other things. This was lots of fun to write. :) hope u guys enjoys and review too. **

**-IceQueen**

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

"COME BACK SHERLOCK! You can't hide from me! Bring me your mudbloods! BLOOD TRAITOR!"

The voice of Jim Moriarty's beckoned these words over and over though out the forbidden forest. As it slowly faded into an annoying sound all the boys could think and do were RUN. Sherlock Holmes a boy of intellect part of the Ravenclaws and John Watson a boy of courage part of the Gryffindors. In their presence was another a loyal, and smart girl by the name of Molly Hooper a Hufflepuff. Currently unconscious in Sherlock's arms.

Late at night after trying to get samples and herbs for studying, by the relentlessness of Sherlock bringing them along "for fun". The trio were attacked by the as cunning Slytherin Moriarty. He was insane and reckless for going alone, but Sherlock deduced he was following orders considering the extremely gaunt and pale look Moriarty had. The Slytherin called the Crucuiatus Curse upon the Hufflepuff. The shrilling screams that released from her mouth was calling for her two best friends, Sherlock and John were both there as soon as they heard them.

Wands in their hands. John was the one to hurdle Moriarty a lengthy distance from where he stood, causing Molly dropped to the ground frighteningly like a doll, Sherlock quickly picked her up and carried her carefully and tightly in his arms. With wands still ready for any attack they nodded as they both left not bothering with the samples and herbs they gathered. What was more pressing in that moment was the safety of themselves and their fallen friend. Once they were clear away from the woods and in the Room of Requirement they stopped to breathe.

It was a long run, but they were used to it by now considering how many people Sherlock's pissed off and they've had to run from. The room was currently a setting of comfort and home. Laying Molly on a couch the room conjured Sherlock hovered over the Hufflepuff. John watched his best friend Sherlock, a furious and carful look on his face. John was worried for Sherlock and none the less for Molly too. Just the look in Sherlock's cat like eyes were more that enough said that he wanted to kill Moriarty. He couldn't blame him, he felt the same. Though unlike Sherlock may have thought John knew Sherlock had feelings for Molly despite his protest when the topic was drought upon.

"You all right, Sherlock?"

The Ravenclaw scuffed, "Do you really think I am right now. I know you can see that already."

John was silent. He pushed Sherlock over a bit so he could examine Molly carefully. Safe to say she was alright she was just sleeping. He handed Sherlock some chocolate from his pocket, it saw luckily charmed not to melt. Sherlock took it grateful that his friend always had the weirdest things to give, but that always somehow benefitted for later use.

Silently Sherlock replied, "Thank you."

"No need. I'm going to check on Mary make sure shes okay."

The Ravenclaw watched as his friend left The room. Leaving him to his own thoughts he got up and paced the room. Yes he did want to tear Moriarty to shreds, but he knew that wouldn't really help with anything right now. There were too many Death Eaters around to do so, he didn't want to be like Moriarty: reckless and insane. That and if one Death Eater was blown out of the wind many more were to come and look for a fight.

He suddenly smirked remembering when he became friends with John and Molly. It was on the train all of them in their first year. (They were now currently in their sixth year of Hogwarts.) He was all alone in the compartment, he heard the whispers from outside that he was the weird one and of other things far worse alike. When they came, it was a whole new turn for Sherlock. They weren't afraid or angry of his deductions, they were amazed. Granted Molly did feel intimidated by it she was stilled amazing too.

Suddenly she started to stir and Sherlock stopped pacing. Her eyes fluttered open observing the room first her eyes finally landed on Sherlock. He smiled lightly handing the chocolate over to her. She took it taking a bite and smiled. They both stayed silent, both not sure how to begin.

Evidently it was Molly who spoke up. "The Crucuiatus curse hurts a lot more than they describe. Thank you for saving me, you both actually." Looking around more she realized their blond haired friend wasn't there. "Is John with Mary?"

"Your welcome. Also yes he is obviously where else would he be, other than being beside you and me."

They both smiled fondly, the three of them had been though thick and thin together and stood strong even now. Molly looked at Sherlock's face and he right back. He saw a look of worry cross her face.

"Are you all right?" Molly asked, "Wh-what do you need?"

It took a moment for Sherlock to answer he wasn't really sure right then and there, his mind drew a blank surprisingly. Though slowly the though started to form and then he knew.

"Nothing, just nothing other than you being all right and right here with me."

"I am. I'm right here, Sherlock."


End file.
